Conventionally, the lighting level for light devices can be controlled by dimmers. However, if operating voltages of the dimmers are set to low values, a starting time of such light devices may be too long. On top of that, such low operating voltages may render the light devices be directly turned off in an undesired manner, even when the operating voltages are normally and continuously provided.